


Marriage

by FreezingFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marriage, Pegoryu Week 2018, cause of ryuji's dad, mentions of abuse, this is so fluffy and refreshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Pegoryu Week Day 1 - Prompt: Meeting/Marriage





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> YA BITCH IS BACK AT IT AGAIN, CAUSE IT'S PEGORYU WEEK
> 
> If you guys want to contribute to Pegoryu week by doing fanart of the fics I'm going to be writing for each prompt, I would be absolutely honored! I've been forgetting to mention it but I am absolutely okay with any art/other fics made inspired by my own works, so don't hesitate to hit me on tumblr at caramelchips!

“Ann, you literally don’t understand, I’m about to die right here and now.” Ryuji grumbled into his arms, head buried inside the soft dress shirt his mother had bought for him. He was sitting at a vanity mirror, getting his hair to be somewhat nice looking by the exasperated best woman he was talking to. 

“You’re the one who proposed, why are you so nervous?!” Ann’s arms flew up in motion, detangle brush already filling with bleach blonde hair. She pulled the back of his collar to make him sit up, ignoring his grunts of pain and complaints, “Akira said yes, we planned all this out, and as soon as the party is over I’m gonna do the same to Shiho. Don’t forget our plan!” As she brushed his hair again, she had resist the urge of boping him over the head with the pink brush.

Ryuji sighed as she went back to work, thinking ahead past his fears. If all went well, Ann and Shiho would be engaged by the end of the night. She would do it after giving a toast to the newly weds, and say something like a ‘this chapter of love is ending, so we will start a new one with them’ sort of thing. He was excited for them, of course! But the fact he was about to get married to Akira of all people, in less than an hour, it was terrifying. 

After a few seconds of silence, Ann started up with a much softer voice this time, “I know it’s scary to think that this is it with him. That this is going to be a big turning point in your life. But you need to keep your chin up, okay? Akira loves you, we have your back, and you won’t be alone again.” 

At first, her only answer was a hum and slightly sad look from the mirror. Then, Ryuji couldn’t hold back the next words that tumbled out of his mouth, “What if I end up as good of a husband as my dad?” Being the closest to him out of the ex-thieves next to Akira, of course he had spilled his life story to the model by now. She knew about his father, the track team, everything. 

So, this question came as only half a surprise. Ann sighed and stopped brushing for a moment, squatting down to be eye level with him despite her dress, “Ryuji, there is no way in hell you’ll end up like him. You don’t drink, you don’t raise your hand at Akira, and you always ask if you’re doing something he’s uncomfortable with. You’re the farthest thing from your dad, so don’t think for a second you’ll be like him.”

Her mini-speech sunk in slow, though it didn’t fall on deaf ears this time.The boy took a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and concentrate on the air for a moment. Then, he simply nodded and looked himself in the mirror again. He was going to be okay, and not anything like the asshole that had messed him in more ways he could count. Akira loves him, he has his friends, and everything… Everything will be amazing.

“Thanks, Ann.” Ryuji smiled warmly at her reflection, not daring to move his head with what she was doing to his hair.

“You’re welcome, you gay idiot.” Ann patted his shoulder, making him sputter a bit in laughter that she quickly joined in on as she rose back to her normal height, “Now, be as still as you can, okay? I’ll try not to make this hurt too much.”

\-----

Akira sat in silence in the room the church had prepared for him, comfortable in front of a vanity mirror as he looked himself over. His makeup looked fine, not too much to be Ann level but enough to make his face radiant and almost flawless looking. It was also enough to hide his glowing blush at the prospect of what was about to happen. 

A knock alerted him of someone at the door, and he paused his personal rundown to turn to the sound and answer, “Futaba?”

“Yeah, can I come in?” The younger voice called from behind the door, and with the okay from the raven, in came Futaba, hair pulled up and braided behind her back. Her kimono matched the colors for the evening, red and black of course, along with a splash of her signature green. Of course, she had been chosen for his own best woman. “How’re you doing? Ann said Ryuji is a mess, but getting through it, so I wanted to see if you’re the same.”

Akira hummed, turning back to look at himself in the mirror, “I’m… Nervous. But all around okay.” He saw Futaba getting closer from her reflection, and he looked at her in the mirror, “You?”

Despite her formal wear, the redhead plopped down lazily on a nearby chair, “I mean, I’m excited for you guys, but I gotta stand up there with everyone watching… Sure it’s small and we know everyone there, but… Still.” She pulled her legs up to her chest, sitting how she normally does.

“We can get you a chair if you’d like?” Akira offered, once again transfixed by himself in the mirror and making sure his tie was straight. (As ironic as that was)

“N-no, I’ll be fine! I think I’m just having a bit of stage fright.” Futaba explained quickly. Yet, there was something odd about the fact that she was the more nervous one instead of the one actually getting married. Trying to be subtle, she looked away, as if she was just talking her thoughts, “Y’know, it’s gonna be weird, having to call Ryuji my brother. Is he taking your name or the other way around?”

“He’ll be Ryuji Kurusu by the end of the night, that’s what we agreed on.” Akira knew just what his adoptive sister was doing. It was sweet, how she was worried about him. To be fair, while he wasn’t as collected as he looked to be, he was still relatively calm for something so life changing. He was actually happy to be sharing his name with someone he truly cared about. Not just his god awful parents.

So, to calm her worries, he stopped his observations of himself to turn to her, smiling softly, “Don’t worry about me for now, Futaba. Later, perhaps you should be, but I’m fine right now.” He made sure to laugh a bit so his sister would know that it was just a joke. Well, maybe not completely, but that was for later.

Futaba just stared at him for a moment, half surprised that he had managed to see through the act so easily. Then, she smiled back, brown eyes shining with excitement, “Jeez, you know I’m gonna worry anyway! C’mere!” She got up from her seat to wrap Akira in a tight hug, laughing with him and trying her best not ruin Haru’s nice makeup by crying.

“Hey, you left the door open. It’s bad luck if Ryuji sees you, y’know?” A much older voice alerted the hugging family to the door, seeing it was indeed open, and with Sojiro standing in its frame. His voice was only light with humor, a proud smile to drive it in further. Futaba quickly separated from her brother, pulling him up to stand and show their adoptive father his suit. The man hummed as he came into the room, his smile never quite able to drop as he looked at the young man he once thought would be the most trouble in his life.

Sojiro chuckled with a shake of his head, refusing to cry like the man he was, “To think, I’m walking down someone I think as my son rather than my daughter. Just… Don’t make me do it for you again, okay?”

“Oh please, he’s been pining over Ryuji for years! There’s no way he’d ever divorce him!” Futaba teased with a prod of her elbow to Akira’s side. The three just laughed amongst themselves, moving to get the final things ready.

\-----

“You may now exchange vows.” Hifumi stepped back from her podium, two young men in suits in front of her, eyes never separating from each other. She had been chosen to wed the two, and when Akira had asked she had agreed with shimmering eyes. After all, with all the time she spent in the church as teenagers, it was no surprise she could be in the area with ease of mind, and help her friend for all the things he did for her.

Ryuji was the one to go first, taking Akira’s hands in his own and looking down as he recited what he had practiced, “I don’t wanna sound too cheesy here, but at the same time, I know how much love that sh- stuff,” The small crowd of people chuckled at his censoring, knowing full well this wasn’t the time or place for foul language, “So I’m doing it anyway… You were a light when I thought there was just darkness ahead, where I thought my whole life was just going to be labeled as the delinquent, and that was just… it.”

He looked back up at his fiance, smile never fading through his words, “But even if you were dressed in all black, you shone like nothing I had ever seen. I know Morgana is the one made of hope here, but to me, you’re the one humanity should have made with all their hope. That’s probably what it would have to take to get me out of there, and now we’re here.” Dammit, he wanted to kiss him so bad. Why did he have to wait to kiss him? Ryuji just bent his head down and laughed softly, unable to do much else, “I love you more than anything else in the world. Don’t ever forget that.”

The crowd clapped as he finished, Akira clearly already on the verge of tears, the way Shinya whooped from the back only made it worse as he started to laugh from the noise. After a few seconds, Hifumi raised her hand to quiet everyone, then looked to the raven for him to behind.

However, instead of him speaking, Akira looked into an inner pocket of his suit vest. He pulled out a red and black piece of paper, words cut out like they were from magazine clippings. Instantly, Ryuji had a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and everyone else was doing the same with clear levels of success. Sure enough, Akira ‘Joker’ Kurusu had made him a calling card as his vow.

“Well?” The taller said, holding the card out in front of him to read with a large grin, “Can I read it?”

“Go ahead, you dork…” Ryuji mumbled, hand still over his mouth and other held tightly in his lovers.

With a dramatic clear of his throat, Akira started to read in what the thieves in the room knew to be more of Joker’s voice than his own, “Ryuji Sakamoto, thief of love. It has been one of our members life goal to steal your heart, and today is the day this goal will be achieved. He has been waiting patiently for his chance to strike your heart just as fiercely as you have your enemies.” Despite the utter ridiculousness of how he absolutely knew he had to do his vows, he could see his words were having a real effect on the blonde, and the woman behind him who had actually started crying at this point.

“Despite the name he has taken under the thieves, he wishes to not be taken as a fool, as his feelings have never been more true. He promises that by midnight, your heart will be his, just as much as his is yours. He promises that he won’t ever hurt your heart, and only wishes to cherish it as you have done with his. He promises that even without his usual methods, he will be sure to take your treasure and wear it proudly everyday.” Finished with the calling card, he slipped it into Ryuji’s suit jacket, saying the final words, “Signed, forever yours, Joker.”

The crowd cheered around them again, and Ryuji looked to Hifumi with a dopey smile, “Can I just kiss him already?”

Hifumi chuckled and went back up to the podium, shaking her head as a no as she went on with the script, “Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?”

“We do.”

The woman looked off to the side, where a small, black cat sat with Sojiro. At his cue, Morgana jumped down from the seat and grabbed a small pillow with two golden rings on it between his teeth. He padded over to the couple silently, those who didn’t have the connection to the Metaverse knowing that the cat wasn’t what he seemed, so it wasn’t too odd of a sight to see. Most of them were just used to it. 

Standing on his hind legs, he held the pillow out for the men to take their rings, which they quickly did so he would lose balance. Morgana gave a small nod of pride to Akira before going back to his seat as Hifumi continued, “May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Akira,” His name got the raven’s attention, managing to separate him from chocolate eyes, “Please repeat after me.”

“I, Akira, promise to love and support you Ryuji and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.” 

“I, Akira, promise to love and support you Ryuji and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.” Akira repeated easily, taking the ornate ring and sliding it onto Ryuji’s finger.

Hifumi then turned to the blonde, who interjected before she could begin, “Mind going slower for me?”

That got another chuckle through the crowd, and the brunette just nodded with a coy smile, “Ryuji, please repeat after me. I, Ryuji,”

“I, Ryuji,”

“Promise to love and support you Akira,”

“Promise to love and support you Akira,”

“And live each day with kindness,”

“And live each day with kindness,”

“Understanding, truth,

“Understanding, truth,”

“Humor, and passion.”

“Humor, and passion.”

“With this ring I thee wed.”

“With this ring I thee wed.” Ryuji finally finished, sliding the ring onto Akira’s finger. Maybe he couldn’t recite something perfectly like him, but his emotion came out with every word, pauses be damned.

Finally, Hifumi began the finishing words, looking back and forth between the two young men, “Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your life united. And may your many days be long on this Earth.” Fighting choked words, the brunette stepped away from the podium again, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Akira wasted no time when given the okay, swooping Ryuji down in a small spin and dip, then locking lips after a small look at his flustered face with a signature Joker grin. The crowd, small as it may be, hollered in celebration as the blonde kissed back with as much fever, arms wrapping around his neck to hold himself in place under his new husband. It took a long thirty seconds, but when they finally separated and Ryuji was back on his feet, Ann trapped him in a crying hug from behind, sobbing into his shoulder how proud she was of him. Of course, Akira soon found himself in the same position with Futaba, who was crying about how happy she was that now they had a player three. 

Yes, Joker had succeeded in his goal for that night. In reality, he had done it years ago, on a rainy day in April.


End file.
